The Doctor's Revenge
by Cavestorylover898
Summary: A story that takes place 2 years after the best ending of the game. Peace has been around since the Doctor and Ballos were killed, but peace can only last for so long. Can Quote and Curly survive round 2? (Note: This is my First FanFiction, so sorry if the chapters are kind of short.) Rated T for Language, Blood, and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

'. . .'

"Hey Quote! You coming?"

The android perked up as Curly called him, blinking at her as she began playing with several young Mimiga. He stood up, nodding and running to her.

It was another peaceful day in Mimiga village, the two androids simply relaxing, as usual nowadays. Ever since the fateful events of The Doctor and Ballos falling, the island had been at peace for 2 years. The Sakamotos still studied the mimiga and such, even having a house on the floating island now. No sign of any havoc ever came.

"Huzzah~!"

Suddenly, Balrog flew in, crashing into a stone wall, like he always did. He never really got good at landing without hurting himself or someone else. He fell to the ground, as several of the young Mimiga giggled and ran over to him, climbing onto him and cuddling. He chuckled, staying still to make sure all of the young ones wouldn't get hurt. Curly smiled as She and Quote walked over to him.

"Hey Balrog, you okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Of course I am, Curl!"

A chuckle was suddenly heard behind Quote, as Misery seemed to have teleported right behind the android. She was fine, recovered after the events of the undead core. She crossed her legs as usual, floating in mid-air.

"Hello, you two. We just came to check in on the village. You can never be too safe, really."

Curly rolled her eyes a bit, picking up one of the small mimigas clinging onto Balrog and cradled him.

"Oh come on, we're more safe than ever. No need to travel all the way to the village to check in every other day, Misery."

"Hm. You may be right, but things are boring nowadays. I mean, Im glad me and Balrog are no longer under that damn curse, but still. All I do nowadays is teach myself new spells, really."

Curly shrugged, as she set down the young mimiga boy, who ran over to Quote and pawed at his shirt. The quiet robot gave a small smile and picked the little one up, petting its head as it purred. Things couldn't get any better, really. Every year just seemed like a giant vacation, really. Every once in a while Quote and Curly went out to get rid of some small hostile creatures, but other than that, everything was fine. Mimiga slowly began to repopulate, the red flowers were all killed off, and nobody started a racket. Yup, everything seemed to be great.

But great things can only last for so long.


	2. Chapter 2

Quiet.

No sound whatsoever. Silence was the sound that filled the empty balcony, right above the abandoned throne room. Cages were taken down to be used for their metal, and only a simple, stone table stood in the room, covered in a dried up red substance, and on top of the substance…

Shattered glasses. This is where the Doctor was 'defeated', or at least his body was. After using himself as a test subject for the red crystal, and he tried to kill Quote. However, the power went out of control when he was helpless, and he turned into the infamous Muscle doctor, a disgusting looking form covered in muscles. Quote nearly died, but thanks to some missiles, the Muscle-bound doctor turned into a cloud of blood mist and floated out of existence. Alas, he still lived, thanks to the red crystal, and possessed the Core, Misery, and Sue to try to kill Quote. When the core was defeated, Quote entered hell, and with the help of his friend, Curly, defeated Ballos, a man who sinned with his magic abilities, that lifted the curse of the demon crown and stopped the floating island from colliding with the ground. Surely, the Doctor would be dead after all of that crap, right?

Wrong.

Something broke the silence of the throne room, as something somewhat small flying through the air gave a small 'whoosh' as it entered and exited to the balcony. It flew over to the stone table, and hovered over it. It gave off a maroon glow in the somewhat dark room, and It was clear what it was.

The red crystal.

Its amazing it was in one piece, surely it would have some cracks in it, but nope, not a scratch from the two years the Doctor was dead. It glowed brightly, hovering right over the glasses in a frantic little pattern. The red crystal… was the Doctor's new form. He was still alive. His body wasn't intact, but his subconscious was still in the crystal. He knew about Quote and Curly saving the island, he knew that peace was all around the island. He was forgotten, tossed out. It made him so angry. His fury was contained in this little crystal of death for 2 years, as he 'watched' the two androids and the others laugh and enjoy their lives. But he was going to change that.

The Red crystal suddenly began to fly in a circle, as it went faster, and faster over the table with the doctor's glasses and the red substance. Soon, a cloud of red mist slowly formed, and began to slowly turn solid. The Red crystal's glow suddenly faded, as a 'thump' was soon heard, and the shattered glasses were picked up by a tan-colored hand. A somewhat deep voice suddenly broke the silence of the dark room.

"Hm… this won't be a problem. I always hid another pair somewhere…"

He searched the ground, and soon picked up a slab with a case of glasses. Kind of like Professor Booster, he always had extra. The figure smiled and put them on, putting a hand through his green hair.

"I may no longer have the demon crown… but, I still have my most amazing creation…"

The re-created doctor smiled as he watched the red crystal, suddenly letting out his usual loud, deep cackle.

"I still have all the power I need! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He breathed in and out, adjusting his tie. It was amazing how the crystal could re-create clothing with just some blood and glasses. The crystal was a strange, unusual gem, that about rivaled the demon-crowns power. The Doctor suddenly began to float in the air, caressing his little gem.

"We… have work to do. Once we find one, just one living red flower, I can enhance your power, and I'll be near invincible… All thanks to you, my dear friend…"

The monster of a man cackled again, shoving his hands into his lab coat pockets, teleporting away.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a month since the Doctor was 're-created', and everyone was blissfully unaware, simply going on with their business. But something bad was going to happen, Quote could feel it.

"What wrong, friendie?"

A young female mimiga tugged at his shirt, as he looked down at her after he stopped zoning out. He shook his head, adjusting his cap.

"…Its nothing."

"Comeeee onnnn! Telll meeee!"

The little mimiga whined and pouted, crossing her arms. Quote sighed deeply, he never really was the talker. Curly was much better in that area, really.

"Its… just really quiet around here…"

The mimiga frowned, but shrugged, quickly giving up on questions and soon ran off to play with the other children.

"I can feel it too."

Quote almost fell out of his chair as Misery had teleported into the chair closest to him, as she placed her staff in her lap, frowning.

"I sense something… maybe I'm just paranoid, but its been way too quiet for these past two years… don't you think something big and bad would have happened by now, Quote?"

He blinked, but nodded slowly, frowning.

"Lets just get some rest. We're too paranoid. Curly was right. We're safer than ever."

The android groaned a bit and nodded, he was getting drowsy. It was getting late, and it was quite dark, too. He went over to his bed, waved goodbye to Misery, and lay down, placing his hands behind his head. He huffed, he was always used to something bad happening. Its not like he liked it, it was just… programming. He rubbed his temples before putting some covers over his body, and slowly going into sleep mode.

…

"QUOTE-! WAKE UP ALREADY!"

Quote was rather rudely jolted up from sleep mode, as he looked around frantically, looking down at a young girl with a X shaped scar on her face. It was Sue. Her mother was able to revert her back to normal, thankfully, but the girl had a very worried look on her face, as Quote tilted his head, wondering what was so urgent.

"I-Its Kazuma. H-He's gone! Me and mother can't find him anywhere!"

Quote blinked in surprise, Kazuma was never really the one to go out by himself, he always seemed so… cowardly. He hopped up from bed, putting his booster 2.0 on him.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"L-Last night! He said 'goodnight' and headed to his room! When me and mom woke up, he was nowhere to be found! M-Mom's still searching for him around the house…"

She shed some tears, wiping them off of with her shirt sleeve. She wasn't the girl who cries all of the time, but if your only brother went missing, you would cry too, right? Quote nodded and kneeled down, lifting Sue's chin up.

"Don't worry. We'll find him. I'll wake up Curly. You should explain the situation to her, too."

He and Sue ran over to Curly's place (Which was technically Arthur's house, but it was her home now.) And shook her awake, as Sue quickly explained what happened.

"What!? Kazumas missing? Thats odd, especially for him… but don't worry, we'll find him! We aren't rusty yet!"

"T-Thank you…"

Curly nodded towards Quote, as he did the same as they ran off towards the Sakamoto's home, located in the plantation.


	4. Chapter 4

The plantation hadn't changed much over the years, just Mimiga planting and harvesting crops, talking and socializing. But today, they weren't gossiping about something funny, they were talking about Kazuma.

"I heard rumors that he was taken away by flying dragon!"

"No way, he was probably taken by an ogre or something."

"Maybe he went searching for some stuff..? Come on guys…"

Quote and Curly frowned as they entered the 'home' of the small human family, as Momorin was pacing back and forth, looking for some sort of clue, anything that would help her find her timid son again. She perked up as the androids entered, and sighed.

"Sue told you, right?"

"Yes, but don't worry! We'll find him. Right Quote?"

Quote nodded in reply, as Momorin dusted herself off, approaching the two androids and sighing.

"The only place I haven't checked is the… well, final cave. And I am not in the state to clear it, and ether is Kazuma, for that matter… Don't worry, the crushers have been removed long ago due to the Mimiga being gravely afraid of them. So you can easily jump up there… please, make sure my son is safe…"

The two androids nodded and headed out, looking at each other with worry. Final cave was not an easy cave to travel through, really. Spikes, deadly liquid and enemies… Quote was lucky to get out in one piece, to be honest. The two headed towards the platforms leading to the final cave, as Curly spoke up again.

"This is so odd… out of all of the people to go missing, it was Kazuma. I'm worried, Quote… what if something did take him..?"

Quote sighed, as he helped Curly up the last platform, holding the door to the Last cave.

"…Don't worry. We have gone against with worse, correct?"

"…Yeah. Come on, lets do this!"

She got her machine gun out, as Quote got out his Spur, charging it up as the two charged in. The cave was almost exactly the same, but It seemed to have gotten… an upgrade. Most of the spikes have gotten longer, making them harder to jump over, and the hostile creatures seemed to take more hits and hit hard. Quote blinked in surprise, but decided to ignore it and continue on without any fear, if he could actually get scared. The two robots hopped over the large spikes and shot at the bats and other blobby enemies, getting quite roughed up on the way. Overall, it was like replaying Last cave on hard difficulty. By the end of it, the two were absolutely out of energy, and slowly went outside, almost falling to the ground. Curly gave a small smile, crossing her arms.

"Heh. That wasn't too bad, was it? Shouldn't there be some beds in that small shelter over there?"

Quote nodded, as the two almost limped all the way to the small shelter. The hole leading to hell was covered up with rocks, so they wouldn't have to deal with that, thankfully. The two collapsed onto the beds, falling into sleep mode almost instantly…

…

"You won't get away with this!"

Kazuma yelled, clenching the bars of the new cage with his hands. A deep chuckle was his only reply at first, as Kazuma almost fell over in his cage when The Doctor teleported right in front of it.

"Oh how cliche. I already have. You're just bait, really."

"What do you mean..?"

The Doctor chuckled yet again, the red crystal orbiting him giving the metal cage a red tint to it as it glowed.

"Do you think I would just take you for some special over-the-top use? You have no true use, boy. I've waited two long years… to kill the one who trifled with my plans, ruined my dreams…"

"You just want to get revenge on a robot. Matu-"

"SILENCE."

Kazuma squeaked as the Doctor snarled, as the noise of somebody walking up the steps from the throne room leading to the balcony were heard, and the Doctor chuckled.

"Well, look who's here…"


	5. Chapter 5

-REBOOTING… ONLINE.-

The two androids woke up from their slumber, feeling rather refreshed. Its only been about three hours and they were feeling good. They reloaded some missiles at a health tank. That was thankfully, nearby. Curly sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"I hope we find Kazuma here… so we can just call Balrog to pick him and us up…"

"But… how would he have gotten up here..?"

Suddenly, a loud shriek was heard from outside, as the two quickly got up, got out of the shelter, and ran towards the source. The balcony. After running up several steps, the two gasped at what they saw. Balrog, of all creatures was in the corner, sparking and twitching violently, looking horribly beat up. Curly was about to run to his aid until she saw the sight before her. Misery was flailing her legs, being held in the air and slowly being choked by The Doctor's bare hands, as he was smiling at her suffering. Curly and Quote got their guns out, as the Doctor noticed them, and froze for a moment. Misery gasped for air, as the doctor simply threw her to the side, as he chuckled, his glasses shining in the red crystal's glow.

"Well, well. Look who we have here."

Quote was in complete shock, as Curly watched the Doctor with pure 'fear', pointing her machine gun at him.

"W-Why are you still alive? W-We…"

"Tut-tut-tut, no need to remind me, dear. The red crystal, I took the form of it, and after the two years of bottling up pure rage, I technically, recreated myself. I am truly a god, aren't I?"

Curly took a step back, looking over to the unconscious Misery.

"Hey! You're here to save me?"

Quote and Curly over to the cage, as Kazuma awkwardly waved, whining in fear.

"Yeah, he's still off his rocker. He captured me and used me as bait for you guys. I-Im sorry…"

Quote grit his teeth, and began to charge up his spur.

"No need to apologize, Kazuma. Right now, we need to kill the doctor, for real this time."

The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle again, putting his hands in his pockets, as if two Androids didn't pose a threat to him whatsoever.

"Oh, you're adorable. Running into battle thinking you're going to kill me. Well, I've made the red crystal more powerful, thanks to the remaining red flower samples I so luckily found!"

Quote's eyes widened. But… the red flowers died out when Ballos was defeated… they should of taken more precautions. Curly frowned, as her machine gun began to whir loudly.

"Enough of this, Doc! We're taking you down, more powerful or not!"

She unleashed fire on the doctor, but, every single bullet was quickly blocked by the red crystal, like a living shield. Once Curly had used 100 bullets and it had to reload, Date smiled, and began to float in mid-air.

"My turn."

Suddenly, several red projectiles began to violently hit the ground nearby the two androids, as Curly backed up in surprise, getting out her fireball weapon. Quote got out his missile launcher, making quick little hops backwards to avoid the onslaught of projectiles. He began to make a careful aim with the weapon's crosshairs, as Curly jumped in the air, aiming to shoot the doctor in the back with her fire weapon. He gave his signature chuckle and teleported away as Curly began to pull the trigger. She grit her teeth in annoyance as the doctor waved from the other side of the room, wearing his evil smirk.

"Teleporting like a jerk won't save you forever!"

Quote focused, planning out a way to hit the doctor as he materialized in a certain spot. Curly made a great distraction, to be honest. She charged towards the doctor, going trigger-happy with her fire-ball weapon. The Doctor casually threw some projectiles at Curly, but she slid under and jumped over them, aiming the fireball at his face, as he teleported away…

Only to have missiles shoved into his chest.

Quote continued clicking the fire button, as Curly got out the bubbleline, shooting the doctor with the powerful bubble weapon. His yelps and screams of pain were heard over all of the missile and bubble fire, as Quote and Curly stopped. Neither the Doctor nor the Red crystal were in sight. Curly laughed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hah! He couldn't stand a chance against the two of us, right Quote? Now, we don't have to worry about him again."

Kazuma clapped, tapping the side of his large cage.

"Good work, you two. Now, can you please get me out of here? Its cold and uncomfortable."

Curly nodded and ran over to Kazuma's cage, as Quote's eyes suddenly filled with fear.

"C-Curly! W-Wait!"

"Huh?"

Growling was suddenly heard from above the cage.


	6. Chapter 6

"Run!"

Quote immediately grabbed the collar of Curly's shirt as a loud CRASH echoed throughout the room, and a large figure stood in the dust cloud. It was Muscle Doctor, only a bit more horrifying. Instead of being about two times Quote's size, he was now four. The Doctor's lab coat, like last time, was ripped apart, only having his undershirt somewhat intact… but the collar kept it attached to him, like a cape of sorts. His large muscles bulged and flexed as the disgusting creature snarled and stared down at the two androids, who got their weapons out. Curly was rather taken back by this, but he heard Quote's stories, so she had the idea that the Doctor turned into a disgusting hulking beast. Kazuma, on the other hand…

"H-HOLY SHIT-!"

He yelped as his back pressed against the back wall of the cold, metal cage, as this seemed to catch the Muscle Doctor's attention. The beast snarled and suddenly began to bend the metal, ripping off three bars off of the cage with ease. Quote and Curly quickly began to shoot at him with their weapons, but the red crystal blocked most of the attacks. Kazuma was screaming in fear, trying to kick the Mutated Doctor's large hand away, but it was no use. The Doctor grabbed Kazuma by the Torso, as he squirmed and yelled in his grasp.

"G-Guys! Help! I-Im in a horrible situation here! …This isn't donkey kong, goddamnit! Put me down!"

Curly gasped and began to aggressively shot her fireball at the red crystal, yelling.

"Put him down, you monstrosity!"

The only reply she would get was a roar in the face, as the Muscle Doctor, holding the flailing and cursing Kazuma I'm his large right hand, he jumped up, right into the core room above. Quote got his spur out, quickly using his booster to fly up to the core room.

"Hurry! We gotta save Kazuma and destroy the red crystal for good!"

Curly nodded and quickly followed after. The core room used to be the room where the damaged core was put, so the island wouldn't fall. But, the doctor's subconscious took it over, creating the Undead core. Thankfully, when Quote and Curly defeated Ballos, they no longer would need a core, so the island could float freely. Now the room was empty, dark, and quiet. The two androids cautiously walked forward, as the saw a familiar red glow and heard yelling.

"P-Please don't hurt me, sir! I-I have a sister-!"

The Doctor snarled in response as he looked over to Quote and Curly, frowning. He still held Kazuma tightly, who had just given up. As Quote and Curly ran forward, The beast suddenly began to slowly crush Kazuma in his hand, as the poor boy yelled in pain. They stopped running, and he stopped crushing. The doctor now was no longer able to form words with his tooth-less mouth, so he had to use motions. He pointed to quote, then back at Kazuma, who was now breathing heavily. Quote and Curly knew exactly what the Doctor wanted. A prisoner exchange. Curly held Quote's arm.

"Quote…"

"…"

Quote blinked. He was merely an android, wasn't he? Wasn't a human worth more? Androids can simply be re-built, humans cannot. He was rather conflicted, but sighed, nodding.

"I will be traded for Kazuma's well being, Doctor."

"Q-Quote?!"

As Quote began to walk forward, Curly tried to stop him.

"Q-Quote, their has to be…"

"No, Curly… We were built to protect humans. I will be going down doing that."

"…"

Curly slowly let go, oily tears slowly filling her vision. The Doctor gave a rather forced smile, but growled, making Quote stop in his tracks and growling at his weapon. The male android sighed, and put down his spur, missile launcher, Fireball, and bubbline. The muscle-bound beast gave an ugly, triumphant chuckle as he let Kazuma go, who quickly ran behind Curly, who was simply watching in horror as the Doctor snatched Quote right off the ground, holding him by the torso as he began to crush him, slowly and painfully. The beast pressed his other muscle-filled hand onto Quote's head, where soon, it will crush the metal the poor android. Quote gave out a mechanical yelp, but suddenly, got his blade out, the weapon he didn't drop, and tried to slice the monsters neck open.

He failed.


	7. Chapter 7

_**"GWOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!"**_

The Doctor roared angrily at Quote's little attempt, causing the muscle doctor to rip the sword out of Quote's hand, throwing it so hard into the solid rock ground, it was implanted into it. He squeezed Quote harder, his eyes glowing an aggressive dark red cover as he watched Quote squirm and scream in pain, before a voice was heard. It didn't seem to have any source, however.

_"Stop."_

Everyone stopped and looked around, trying to see where the voice came from. Suddenly, the blade that the Doctor threw into the ground flashed, and a familiar being suddenly appeared.

King. It was King, the deceased leader of Mimiga village. Muscle Doctor roared in confusion as he threw Quote to the wall, who winced, groaning in pain. The beast towered over the scar-faced mimiga, who somehow took the Blade out of the rock with much ease.

_"Fuyuhiko Date… your tyranny and cruelty end here. Burn in hell."_

As the Doctor roared again and tried to grab the Mimiga and strangle him, he was cut short. His head suddenly began to bleed, and so did his muscles. He gave an inhuman scream, and like last time, turned into a cloud of red mist that faded. The Red crystal was all that was left. King, the quick swordsman he was, stared at the crystal with pure hatred, tears filling his pink eyes.

_"Torkoro… This is for you-!"_

Before the crystal could retreat, King shoved his blade right through the center of the gem, and a screech was heard, as it shattered into a million pieces. Curly and Kazuma simply watched in amazement. This Mimiga just took down the doctor, and the Red Crystal, all by himself. With a sword. King suddenly walked towards the injured Quote, who was staring at King with shock and relief, smiling. King gave a small smirk back, handing his blade back to Quote.

_"Quote… I will always be with you. Thank you for avenging me… Torkoro is happy, too…"_

King suddenly faded away, as Quote sat there, badly beat up. Curly suddenly ran up to Quote, hugging him tightly, laughing in relief. Kazuma did the same, as a flapping noise was heard.

"Huzzah! They beat him, Misery!"

Balrog, flapping his dented up wings, along with Misery, using her staff as a crutch, both smiled, as Balrog offered everyone to hop on, and they flew into the sunset, knowing they won't have to worry about the red crystal, nor the doctor any longer. They can now live in true peace.


End file.
